Harry Potter and the Journey Back
by occamy7
Summary: AU: Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Master of Death, whose triumph over Voldemort was over three centuries ago. Death pays him a special visit and gives him the ultimate Time-Turner, which is able to turn to the beginning of Time. Follow him as he goes back to the Founders' Era. Grey/Powerful Harry. ON HIATUS for an undetermined and extensive amount of time.
1. Prologue: Death Visits

**Prologue**

 **Death Pays a Visit**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, however much I may wish it did.**

 **Dialogue:** "text"

 **Thoughts** : _text_

 **Spells:** _ **text**_

 **Parseltongue:** :text:

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Harry Potter was writing a letter to his recently-made friend Ashton Malfoy regarding his well-being in his humble house in Godric's Hollow when Death traveled up to the house in the form of an orphaned boy. Death read the address written on the sheet of parchment that Harry had given him when he first moved. _Twenty-one … twenty-three … twenty-five … twenty-seven … twenty-nine … thirty-three … What the?! He said thirty-one._ Death thought. Looking at the parchment, Death read aloud, "31 Vauxhall Bridge Rd, Victoria, London, England." Suddenly, a house appeared, glowing a soft gold and thirty-one appeared on the door. Death walked up and pressed the wing of the eagle-shaped door.

"Hello? Who is it?" Harry asked, peering from the stone archway and keeping his wand within reach. Seeing the young boy, he questioned, "Hello. Do you need some bread? Perhaps some water, too?" _How did he get through the Fidelius Charm? I'm the Secret Keeper. Dumbly Bumblebee can't have changed the Secret Keeper, because then I'd have to take down my Fidelius Charm first. So how did this orphaned boy get in? Did I accidentally drop that bloody piece of parchment somewhere?_ Harry wondered.

"Hello," Death replied. Harry stared, confused. _Really! How did he get through?_ Harry thought, bemused.

"Who are you? How did you find this house?"

"You're my Master, aren't you? You gave me a parchment with the address written on it. How else would I have found this house?" Death was confused by how Harry still didn't know who he was. _Ah … So this boy is actually Death. Interesting … What could he be here for?_ Harry wondered.

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously, beckoning Death inside. He placed his wand on the small coffee table in the foyer and turned back to Death.

"Here." Death threw something into his hand. Harry looked at it curiously. It looked like an hourglass hung on a necklace. Harry gave it a once-over, thinking that it looked somewhat familiar, but just couldn't place his finger on it.

"What is this thing?" Harry questioned, carefully.

"A Time-Turner, of course." _Ah! So that's why it's so familiar. I should have realized what this was right away. I saved Sirius' and Buckbeak's lives with it in third year. How could I have forgot?_ Harry realized.

"Why'd you give me a Time-Turner? Don't Time-Turners only allow you to turn back for five hours? That wouldn't help me with going back to restart my education, will it?"

"That's for a Typical Time-Turner, which has an Hour-Reversal Charm placed on them. Many people consider five hours the determined safety limit to the person and the fabrics of Time. However, this one doesn't have the charm on it so it can transport you back as far away from now as you want. Unlike the other Time-Turners, you have to say the time period or year you want to go to and the age you are when there. For example, if you want to go to your first year, you would turn the hourglass once and say, '1991, First Year.' You should go back to your first year."

"It's still safe though?" Harry asked, hopefully. He was overflowing with excitement at the prospect of going back to the Founders' Time, the time when his own parents started school, and, of course, another chance at his own school year.

"Yes. I asked Time herself to make it. She was more than happy to help. If she ever went to Hogwarts, she could be in Hufflepuff. She's too kind for her own good."

"Oh. I see. Ask her out on a date since you think she's so bubbly. It'd be a nice change to see from you. You're always so serious. So, I'd be able to go to my parents' year?"

"Hey! Anyways, I think this one will. Well, bye, Harry."

"Wait! Will I be able to talk to you even after I go back before I get all of the Hallows?"

"I can talk to you in your mind no matter how strong your Occlumency shields are, Harry. So even if you travel back, I can talk to you in your mind, kind of like the Sorting Hat. If you want to talk to me, you only have to think what you're going to say. I'll only appear when you call for me though, so I won't be able to hear all of your thoughts all the time. "

"Bye!" Harry exclaimed.

"Huh. Let's see if I can actually go to the Founders' time and start a new education there."

Harry put the Time-Turner around his neck, spun the hourglass, and said, "Founders' time, First Year." The Time-Turner started spinning and he was suddenly deposited in what he knew to be the Quidditch Field. As the adrenaline receded, his stomach protested about the trip, so he ran to the nearest garbage bin and dumped what he'd eaten for lunch. Harry had the distinct feeling someone was watching and pointing a wand at him from the column next to him.

* * *

This is the first 'chapter' of my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and please review, too! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Gets His Wand(s)

**Chapter 1**

 **Harry Gets His Wands**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter (obviously).**

 **Dialogue:** "text"

 **Thoughts:** _text_

 **Spells** : _**text**_

 **Parseltongue:** :text:

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

When Harry turned to the right, he found Salazar Slytherin staring critically at him. Harry discreetly gave him an once-over, taking in Salazar's physical attributes along with his clothing. Salazar had ebony black hair and forest green eyes, with an Albany adder wrapped affectionately around his left arm (opposite his wand arm). He wore a billowing, green and silver robe, along with a belt of daggers and knives. Harry then decided that he didn't ever want to cross Salazar. Harry also saw the locket, which he'd destroyed in the forest with Hermione, hanging around Salazar's neck. Umbridge had assumed that the S on the locket stood for Selwyn, but Harry knew that it stood for Slytherin. Seeing Harry stare at the treasured locket, Salazar hissed like a snake, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" Instantly, Harry's arms snapped to his sides as his legs sprang together. His whole body rigid and stiff as a board, Harry swayed dangerously, before Salazar hissed again, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry was brought two meters above the ground, unable to do anything to defend himself should Salazar attack.

"Who are you and why are you on the grounds?" Salazar asked with no emotion. Not displaying his curiosity about the boy, Salazar started wondering how the boy fell into the Quidditch Field.

Harry replied cautiously, "Hadrian Jason Peverell, Sir. I wanted to join Hogwarts and fell from a broom when it crashed into one of the towers, Sir." After hearing stories for so long about how horrible Salazar was, Harry was determined to hear Salazar's side of the story. Despite this, he still didn't want to anger Salazar and end up being greeted by one of the knives.

Slowing lowering the wand and Harry, Salazar muttered, " _Finite Incantatem_." He asked another question, "Mr. Peverell. Do you know about magic?"

"Mr. Slytherin. And yes, Sir, I know about magic." Harry bowed.

"Do you have a wand? If you do, what wand do you have?"

"I need to get a new one. My old wand broke on the way here. Where can I get one?" Technically, Harry had accidentally left his holly wand at home (on the table) while coming back in time, but Salazar didn't need to know that.

"Come with me. I'll make you one."

Harry followed Salazar into the castle and through the stairs towards the dungeons. The duo went into Salazar's office and Harry immediately recognized it as Snape's office, where Harry had been taught Occlumency. He stood around anxiously, noting that all of the Potions ingredients were in neat slots, which were labeled with the ingredient's name and properties.

"Sit," Salazar ordered. Harry sat into one of the uncomfortable, wooden, straight-backed chair, while Salazar took out a organized palette of all the wand woods.

"I need you to feel over the wand woods and tell me which one is drawn towards you," he ordered. Harry carefully reached over and ran his hand through the palette. He felt a tugging from four different woods.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I feel drawn towards nine different woods. Is that alright?"

"Yes. If you feel drawn towards five cores, I'll make you five wands, with all of them having two woods, except for one, which will have only one wood. Now, which woods are you drawn to?" Salazar answered. At this moment, Rowena Ravenclaw decided to enter into the room. "Hi, Sal. What are you doing?" Harry looked over and saw a tall witch with chestnut brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She had a Philippine eagle perched on her shoulder and wore blue and bronze robes that matched her hair and eyes. She also had a few silver daggers lined along her waist and the Diadem of Ravenclaw sat on her hair.

"Hello, Ro. I'm making a wand for a potentially new student here, Hadrian Peverell."

"I see. I overheard you guys while I was in the corridor. You seriously need to put up silencing charms every time you talk with your students. What would happen if one of our students walked over and realized that you were going to make Harry a wand, something you know you haven't done for any of the others here? Also, if you do make him five wands, you should make him a staff that turns into the wand. It's more practical, don't you think?"

"Always the reason, Ro. What do you need?" Salazar teased.

"It's in my nature. And I need the vial of my daughter's Animagus Potion, with the mandrake leaf and hair that my daughter provided. My daughter wants to bring out her Animagus right now. I think that she's ready. She's already mastered her Patronus charm." Salazar handed her a vial of blood-red potion. Harry stared at it, eager to know exactly how to brew it.

"Thanks! Bye, Sal,"Rowena thanked.

"Bye, Ro." Rowena left the room as Salazar turned to Harry. Harry stared at Rowena's departing figure, not believing his ears. _Did she just advise Professor Slytherin? And was Professor Slytherin teasing her? And did they_ not _fight?_ Harry thought. After hearing all of the tales about the Founders, Harry was curious to know how they split up, _or if they actually ever split up_ , Harry wondered.

"As I was asking, which ones?" Salazar repeated. Harry jumped, startled at the sudden question. "Well?" Salazar said, impatiently.

"This one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, and this one," Harry replied, pointing toward nine of the woods.

"Ah… Ebony, rowan, english oak, walnut, yew, chestnut, rosewood, elm, and hornbeam. Ebony is great for combative and offensive magic, along with Transfiguration. Rowan is good for all sorts of defensive magic, while an english oak wand demand partners of strength, courage, and fidelity. A hornbeam wand adapts to its owner's duelling style fairly quickly, and walnut is almost always a perfect match for highly intelligent people. Rosewood and chestnut are particularly suited for healing and Herbology, respectively. Elm wands produce the fewest number of accidents, and yew is suited for all curses. " Salazar took out a palette of vials and Harry swiped his hand over all of them, feeling drawn to four unfamiliar substances and unicorn hair in the vials.

"These five, sir."

"Hmm… White river monster spine, thunderbird tail feather, nundu heartstring, unicorn hair, and basilisk horn. Thunderbird tail feather cores are good for Transfiguration. White river monster spine cores are good for spells of force and elegance. Unicorn hair is the most faithful wand core you can get and remain strongly attached to the wand's first owner. A nundu is an exceptionally powerful creature and wands made of nundu heartstring are also very powerful. Last but not least, basilisk horn cores are exceptionally powerful, especially sensitive to Parseltongue, and warn its owner of danger by emitting a low musical tone. I'm going to make five wands then. You may choose your combinations. However, I would suggest ebony and english oak with the thunderbird tail feather, chestnut and rosewood with the unicorn hair, elm and walnut wood with white river monster spine, rowan and yew with the basilisk horn, and hornbeam with the nundu heartstring."

"Of course, Sir."

"Your wands would be about twelve to fourteen inches. Perhaps a stiff to unyielding flexibility would be desirable. I shall also make it a staff, like Ro suggested. What gem do you want on your staff?"

"What gems are there?"

"Here." Salazar put another palette of gemstones on the table, too.

"May I have a yellow tourmaline gem, a light green emerald, a dark-red ruby, and a blue sapphire?"

"Of course. Go to Ro to enroll in the school. She is on the first floor in the library. She will be in the room at the end of the library. Three hours later, come back here. I need half an hour for each wand and thirty more minutes to transform them into a staff. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Goodbye, Sir." Harry bowed, instantly respecting the person who's creating his wands, and taking his time to make them transform into a staff at will.

"Goodbye, Mr. Peverell." Salazar bowed back, curious about the young boy standing in front of him. _No doubt he's a pureblood_ , Salazar thought, decisively, _or he wouldn't have known the pureblood tradition of bowing to your elders._ Harry walked up the stairs to the first floor and into the two double doors that lead to the library. Walking to the back, he noticed a door, knocked, and walked inside, upon hearing, "Come in!"

"Hello, Mr. Peverell, what brings you here?" Rowena asked.

"I want to enroll in the year, please, Ma'am."

"Sure, sign your name here and you're done." Harry took the quill, wrote his name in neat cursive, and handed the parchment back to Rowena.

"Thank you. You may stay in the library for now if you want. I'll tell you when three hours are up. I must go to the Potions Room."

"How did you know how long it would take?"

"It takes a half hour to make the wand from scratch and another half hour to change the wand into a staff and put magic into the staff such that the staff would turn back into a wand. He needs to make you five wands, so you multiply a half by five and then add a half hour. That equals three hours. Sal seems wants me to help him with part of his wand-making, apparently. I don't understand why, though. He's never had trouble making a wand before." Rowena dismissed.

"Okay. I guess I'll stay here, then. Bye, Professor Ravenclaw." Harry bowed. He headed out of the room into the library. Browsing through, he saw books that seem very interesting: _Occlumency and Legilimency, How to Become an Animagus,_ and _What Your Patronus Means_. Rowena came back after helping Salazar, so Harry asked, "Hello again, Professor Ravenclaw. May I borrow these books?"

"Hello, Mr. Peverell. Of course. I will activate a library card for you. Are you sure you want to borrow these? They are very advanced," Rowena asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"By the way, you should go back to Sal's room. It's been two hours fifty-five minutes already. Didn't he tell you to arrive back exactly three hours later?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me! See you later, Rowena."

"Bye, Mr. Peverell." Harry left the library and rushed back to Salazar's room.

Salazar started, "Here are your wands. They extremely powerful. They're some of my best works. Look." Harry tiptoed over Salazar's shoulder and gasped.

The chestnut, rosewood, and unicorn hair wand was a light brown that gave off a golden color under the sun. The chestnut wood wrapped around the rosewood as if to give a hug and ended at a small spherical yellow tourmaline gem. A small badger was carved on the handle and Harry realized that this was going to be referred to as his "Hufflepuff" wand.

The ebony, english oak, and thunderbird tail feather wand was a dark brown and black wand that gave a dull glint in the sun. The ebony and english oak woods looked as if it were braided together to form the wand and ended with a mini, dark-red ruby in the shape of a sphere as well. The handle was carved with a lion and Harry named this wand his "Gryffindor" wand.

The elm, walnut, and white river monster spine wand was both light beige and dark brown that contrasted each other well in the sun and under the moonshine. The elm and walnut woods swirled around each other to end with a small ball of sapphire. The handle was carved with an eagle and Harry dubbed it the "Ravenclaw" wand.

The rowan, yew, and basilisk horn wand was a light beige color throughout, and was as simple as it possibly could be, without any swirls or braids. However, a light green emerald gem in the shape of a sphere glinted under the sun, and the handle was carved with a small snake. Harry decided to name this wand his "Slytherin wand."

Last but not least, the hornbeam and nundu heartstring wand was a warm, ivory-like color. Salazar, then, explained that he'd gone a few steps farther, and embedded nundu blood into the wand and placed thin strips of nundu fang around the wand. It's handle contained a small four leaf clover carved onto it and Harry was thrilled to have with the wand.

Harry held the wands by their handles and felt a surge of power, warmth, and joy inside. Suddenly, the wands glowed golden and turned into a staff. The staff was intricately woven with the four houses' crests wrapped around it and the four gems formed a four-leaf clover.

"Rowena said that you wanted her to help you. Why?" Hadrian asked.

"You seem to have promise in your skill, given your woods and cores, so I told them to each give a gift to you inside any of your wands. Helga gave your chestnut, rosewood, and unicorn hair wand special affinities at casting healing and Herbology spells. Godric gave your ebony, english oak, and thunderbird tail feather wand special affinity at casting Transfiguration spells. Rowena gave your elm, walnut, and white river monster spine wand special affinity at casting non-verbal magic. I gave your rowan, yew, and basilisk horn wand special ability at casting mind magic. We gave your hornbeam and nundu heartstring wand special affinity at casting all magic."

"Thank you, Sir, and tell them I thank them too, please."

"I need to brew these potions for Helga. Go to Godric's office on the third floor. He'll take you to buy your robes and supplies for school. The password is, 'Fortune favors the bold,'" Salazar ordered.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll go right away."

* * *

This is the first actual chapter! I understand that most people would not get five different wands that turn into a staff, but I did want Harry to get a wand for each house and his own personal wand. Please give any feedback you want! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Ready for the Year

**Chapter 2**

 **Getting Ready for the Year**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter (obviously).**

 **Dialogue:** "text"

 **Thoughts:** _text_

 **Spells** : _**text**_

 **Parseltongue:** :text:

 **I can't believe I forgot to write this in the previous chapter, but thank you to all my reviews, followers, and favoriters(?). I also forgot to mention that I do indeed (go Severus!) have an updating schedule. I will do my best to update every fortnight.**

* * *

 **Questions Concerning...**

 _ **Harry's Wands** :_ I always thought that Godric Gryffindor would be someone who would lean towards Transfiguration, and thunderbird tail feather was also a core that is good at casting Transfiguration magic. As for the white river monster spine, it cast spells of force and elegance, something I always associated more with Rowena Ravenclaw than the other three Founders.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hadrian briskly went up the four flights of staircases leading directly to where the map indicated. As he knocked on the door, someone replies, "Come in!" Hadrian walked in and recognized the room as where Dumbledore was. Sitting behind the desk was Godric Gryffindor. "Hello, Professor Gryffindor. Professor Slytherin told me to tell you that I'm supposed to buy my supplies," he said. Godric had crimson red hair and light brown eyes. He had a majestic lion next to him and Fawkes perched on his perch, and wore red and gold robes. He also had the Sword of Gryffindor in its sheath on his waist.

"Of course. Do you have money?" Godric asked.

"I don't. I was an orphan and my parents weren't able to save any money."

"I see. Here's the supply list and a money pouch. There should be enough for you to buy all of the supplies and maybe a few more sweets or books."

"Thank you, Sir." Hadrian took the supply list and money pouch. Stowing the money pouch away, he read the supply list:

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Uniform (12 - 18)**

Five sets of plain work robes (black) (for classes and trips)

Two plain black, pointed hats for day wear

Two pairs of dragon hide gloves (You may ask for a staff member to make **one** for you.)

One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

One robe for occasions

One battle robe for duels

Note(s): All clothing must have names written upon them. You may bring one Halloween costume. You may also bring five pairs of your own clothing to school. However, these are not mandatory.

 **Books (9)**

 _Basics Spells and Charms for Beginners_ by Godric Gryffindor

 _Astronomy_ by Helga Hufflepuff

 _The Monster Book of Creatures_ by Godric Gryffindor

 _Dark Arts and Defense Against Them_ by Salazar Slytherin

 _The Art of Seeing and How to Control It_ by Rowena Ravenclaw

 _Transfiguration_ by Godric Gryffindor

 _Magical Transportation and Cookery_ by Helga Hufflepuff

 _Weapon-Making and Duelling_ by Godric Gryffindor

 _Ancient Runes_ by Rowena Ravenclaw

 _Basic Healing Spells and How to Perform Them_ by Helga Hufflepuff

 _The Beginner's Guide to Plants_ by Helga Hufflepuff

 _Occlumency and Legilimency: The Art of Protecting One's Mind_ by Salazar Slytherin

 _Basic Potions Ingredients and How to Prepare Them_ by Salazar Slytherin

 _An Alchemist's Almanac_ by Salazar Slytherin

Note: All books must be bought by the first week of the semester, unless otherwise notified. Failure to be prepared will result in detention. These can also be bought as the series, _First Year Books for Hogwarts_ by the Founders.

 **Other Supplies**

Personal wand

Parchment

Quill Set

Trunk

Wand holster, preferably of dragon hide or basilisk skin

One telescope set

One standard broomstick

One familiar (optional) and/or one owl.

Note: Students may bring one animal if and only if it is his or her familiar. Students who may have multiple familiars may bring all of them. If her familiar is can't fly, please buy an owl as well.

* * *

"Are you sure we can buy all this with what you gave me?" Hadrian asked, bemused and confused.

"Of course. You have to be accompanied by a staff member to receive discounts, you don't need a wand anymore, and you can get all your supplies in one shop."

"Who is going to accompany me, Sir?"

"I will." Hadrian went with Godric and they Apparated in front of a building that said _Supplies for Hogwarts_. "Wouldn't Muggles be able to see the building?" he questioned.

"No. The building's invisible to Muggles. All they see is the building behind this one." They walked inside and Godric lead Hadrian to Madam Malkin's. "This is the best place to get your uniforms. The Malkins are a long-lasting line of purebloods and they excel at making clothes for wizards like you." A woman came up and told Hadrian to sit on the stool. At once, magical tape measures started measuring him and a quill started writing out all of the measurements on a piece of parchment. Once they were done, Madam Malkin took the parchment and noticed that the boy in front of her was going to be a very convenient customer.

"Do you want your clothes right now? All of your sizes are on display," Madam Malkin asked.

Hadrian replied with, "May I please have my clothes right now?"

"Of course, Mr…" she drew out.

"Peverell, Ma'am."

"Of course, Mr. Peverell. Here is all of the clothing you need. I already memorized the list by heart. Do you want any charms on them?"

"Um…" Seeing he was confused, Godric quickly answered, "Any charm that prevents harm from coming to my student."

"Of course! I'll get right to it. This will take two hours. Why don't you go shopping while I'm working?"

"Thank you!" Godric dragged Hadrian off to go to the next shop.

"We'll first go to the trunk department, the bookstore, the wand-maker's store, the animal shops, and lastly Quality Quidditch Supplies last. Once we're done getting your broom, we'll come back here for your robes."

"Don't we have to get cauldrons for Potions class?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, no. We don't have to go to the potions' shop because we usually put a set per person with some crystal phials in the dormitories for the first-years."

 _They had a Quality Quidditch Supplies during this time?! Oh, who are you kidding? Of course they had a Quidditch shop_ , Hadrian thought to himself. They arrived at the trunk department.

"Do you have a seven-compartment trunk with a library compartment that also has a cataloguing system?" Harry inquired, politely.

"I do believe so. Please wait for me while I get it," the shopkeeper answered. Then, he disappeared into the backroom and reappeared carrying a large forest green trunk.

"Do you wish to have any security measures on your trunk?" the shopkeeper asked.

"A small burn on the hand and changing the hand to be blue if another person tries to open it for more than three seconds and a small bolt of lightning, level 3, if the person does not stop after the burn. The compartments should be opened via fingerprint sensor, too," Godric interjected.

"Of course. Please choose your initial plates, Mr …" the shopkeeper trailed off.

"Peverell. Hadrian Jason Peverell," Harry provided.

"Yes. Mr. Peverell," the shopkeeper finished. As he started a long chant of incantations, Harry chose silver H, J, and P initial plates.

At the end of the shopkeeper's trail of wand motions, he beckoned Harry over and had him put both thumbs over the fingerprint sensors and the shopkeeper finally finished the security measures.

"You have your plates?" He asked.

"Yes, they're right here," Harry responded.

"Good." The shopkeeper then infused the initial plates into Harry's trunk.

"Well, Mr. Peverell. Here is your trunk." The shopkeeper handed Harry the trunk, and Godric and Harry left the shop. The two then went to the bookstore.

They bought the parchment and quill set from the stationary section of the bookstore.

"Do not buy your first-year books yet. Sometimes, we create specialized schedules for a student. Do you want to browse through and see what books you might want though?" Godric asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hadrian replied excitedly. He saw that there was also a complete series of books about advanced magic on display. Looking through the books, he saw books about Animagi, Patronuses, Moste Potente Potions, Wandlore, Spell Creation, Wandless Magic, Magick Moste Evile, Advanced Healing, Rituals, Auror-Grade Spells, Parselmagic, Creatures, Familiars, Weapon-Crafting, Apparition, Portkeys, Advanced Runic Magic, Advanced Alchemy, Potion-Inventing, Attacking and Defensive Plants, and more. They bought the whole series, which consisted of about 100 books, and left the bookstore, heading towards the wand-maker's store.

When they arrived, Harry looked in awe of the ancient wand store. Rows and rows of wands lined the high walls and a wand-making station sat in the back. A shelf was filled with wand holsters, wand-cleaning sets, wand protectors, more wandlore books, and other wand-related items.

"Hello, Ollivander! How are you? My student needs the best wand holsters you have," Godric greets.

"Hello, Gryffindor. What are you doing here? You haven't accompanied a student here for ages. Wasn't it usually the Charms or Transfiguration professor who accompanied students?" Ollivander asked, curiously. He took out the premium collection from the back of the desk.

"Yes, but I felt like accompanying him, seeing that the Charms professor's also helping out another student," Godric replied. Turning to Harry, he said, "Go pick out your wand holsters, Mr. Peverell." Harry walked over to the wand holsters and decided on the beautiful white Antipodean Opaleye holster and the green basilisk skin holster.

"That will be twenty Galleons and 3 Sickles, Mr. Peverell." Harry handed the exact amount of money and the two left.

"What else do we need?" Godric asked. Harry took out the list and skimmed it.

"The telescope set and a familiar, Sir."  
"We need to get the telescope set from the Astronomy stand. It's on the fifth floor, where all of the odds and ends are." Godric and Harry walked up eight flights of stairs and went over to the Astronomy stand near the back of the room, where it faced the open dome. Godric picked out one of the best telescope sets there. In fact, it was the one that the professor used to teach the class. Paying, they left the fifth floor and went to the third floor, where all of the animal shops were.

"Feel outwards with your magic and let yourself feel a tug. Follow that tugging and find the animal that was drawn towards you," Godric suddenly ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Hadrian replied, wondering why Godric suddenly told him to do this. He instantly felt four creatures drawn to him and walked towards them, which led him to a beautiful occamy, a huge basilisk, a lovely shadow phoenix, and a majestic thunderbird. Godric had followed Harry and stared in awe at the rare magical creatures.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's now. As long as you keep your thunderbird perched on one shoulder, your phoenix on your other, your basilisk 'round your waist, and your occamy wrapped around your arm, you shouldn't need a cage. Understand?" Godric informed.

"Yes, Sir." Turning to the store owner at the counter, Harry asked, "What are their names?"

"They don't have names, since they haven't been anyone's familiar. The thunderbird's a female, the basilisk's male, the phoenix is a male, and the occamy is a female."

"Okay. Then, I'm going to name the thunderbird Audra, the basilisk Auguis, the phoenix Anino, and the occamy Aquila." The two left the store and went back to Madam Malkin's to retrieve the clothing, which cost a total of seventy-three Galleons.

As they left Madam Malkin's, Godric abruptly said, "You know what? Ro might make you a broomstick herself. I know she loves make them as a pastime. The brooms here aren't of good quality." They Apparated back to the castle and bumped into Rowena on the way to Godric's office. _This is the perfect chance to ask for her to make my broom_ , Hadrian thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Rowena said, seemingly worried about hurting Hadrian.

"Hi, Ro! Mr. Peverell here wants you to make him a new broom. You want to?" Godric asked, casually.

"Of course!" Rowena replied. Turning to Hadrian, she said, "Mr. Peverell, please follow me to my office." Hadrian walked with Rowena to the room next to where Harry had enrolled in. Harry saw shelves of books related to broomsticks, including books on how to take care of them, books on how to make brooms, the different additions you can add to a broom, etc. Rowena set to work right away. She chose a slab of the best wood she'd found: ebony. She used polished white elder for the twigs, which were trimmed to be streamlined and aerodynamic perfection, along with thunderbird tail feathers in each hollow, which were from Argentis. Rowena also took out her only collection of mythril and set them on the table next to here. As she started making the broom, she asked Harry, "What enchantments, charms, and/or runes do you want on the broom?"

"I don't know, Ma'am. Just put what you want on the broom as long as it doesn't curse the broom." Rowena vigorously started waving her wand about and muttered spell after spell in such a way that Harry had no clue what she said. Carefully watching her, Harry didn't realize that one hour had passed, until Rowena handed the new broom to him.

She explained what she had done to the broom, "I've built in several stabilizing charms to negate the effects of high acceleration on you, as well as several weather dampening runes that drew off your magical aura to create a small field around the broom and you, enabling said acceleration without the effects of the wind, g-forces, or gravity being felt by you. This allows for much higher acceleration and maximum speeds as the broom and you would slice through the air with zero resistance, also allowing for much tighter turns and maneuvers.

"Your broom is able to go safely from nought to nearly 350 miles per hour within 7 seconds. With an experienced rider that had a body able to withstand it, however, you can disable the safety charms that I've built in, enabling it to go beyond the current 5% capability range that I currently have it locked at. Your seat has numerous cushioning charms, as well as charms to prevent you from falling off or being thrown off.

"Incorporating an unbreakable braking charm, the safety standards of the broom were nigh unreachable by any other. The broom is also immune to any jinxes, curses, dementors, etc. The Feint Charm, a charm that I'd made, nullifies any human error in high risk feints by detecting altitude and speed at all times, granting assistance to you on rolls, exceedingly high speed and/or sharp turns, and is able to override your command to force the broom to straighten out at the barest minimum altitude, based off of the height and weight detection charms for the rider.

"I've inlaid the runes with mythril, which gives the broom enhanced stability, power and response to you if you were the rider. I also used the mythril to enchant the entire broom to be indestructible, even to the point of a single twig being unable to be bent. The seat of the broom and foot grips are also from the mythril, enabling the charms to last nigh unto forever as the mythril absorbed ambient magic from the ley lines themselves to power the runs and enchantments," she finished.

Harry took one look at the broom and said, "Thank you! I can't wait to ride it!"

He was about to leave when Rowena called him back, "You have to go to Helga's office. It's the room next to the hospital wing. You must have your health checked there."

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff was a plump witch with sandy-blonde hair and onyx eyes. She had an European badger curled near her feet and wore yellow and black robes. She only had a small silver dagger, but Harry had a suspicion that she could make it any length she wanted. In an instant, she rushed forward and greeted Harry warmly, while guiding him to one of her many beds in the hospital wing. Immediately, she performed a complicated diagnosis spell, which made Harry glow green everywhere.

As she started writing her results, Harry began to feel uncomfortable and asked, "What's happened to me?!"

"It's nothing, Mr. Peverell. The green glow merely means that you are healthy and don't have any diseases, illness, etc," Helga replied. Harry relaxed and Helga started cooking a small lunch for Harry to have, which consisted of herbs and rice. Harry eagerly began eating and Helga watched on, amused.

Once Harry had finished, he asked, "What herbs were in the dish? It tasted like a mix of basil, lemongrass, and mint."

"My! You know Herbology very well, don't you?" Helga replied.

"Not really. I just guessed them based on the flavors. Basil has this taste that's like freshly-picked tomatoes, lemongrass kind of tastes like lemons, and mint, I just know because I always use it for topping my pastries."

"Do you wish to see my personal garden?" Helga questioned. She always had an affinity with Herbology and enjoyed discussing Herbology topics with others. Harry wished that Neville had been gone back with him. Neville always had a close affinity with Herbology, something Harry definitely lacked. Despite this, Harry decided to accept the offer, wondering what plants may or may not have existed. Helga led Harry through a secret set of staircases that went from the Healer's office to the rooftop deck..

As they neared the top, Harry gasped. Plots of carefully organized, clear pine boxes housed dozens of potion ingredients, flowers, and herbs. Each box was color-coded as purple for potion ingredients, pink for flowers, and green for herbs. Magical trees lined the outer rim, in order from lightest to darkest wood, along with small bushes of fruit, while in the center was a small fountain and sundial that featured the Hogwarts crest.

Helga smiled fondly at the garden, and Harry asked, "What are the trees for?" Knowing Salazar, Harry knew that he wouldn't have allowed Helga plant some magical trees there just for beauty, especially when they could buy less expensive mundane trees.

"They're the trees that make your wands, Mr. Peverell. May I call you Hadrian?"

"You may," Harry allowed, politely.

Checking the sundial, Helga realized that they only had five more minutes before curfew began for the last night of the last week of summer, which all of the students returned for.

"You should go to your summer bedroom now. It's at the end of the third floor corridor. You know where that is, correct?"

"I know where that place is, yes." _How could I not? I came to a near-death experience with Riddle there. Of course I know where that is._

"Tomorrow, reach the Great Hall before 8:00 so that you aren't late for breakfast. Usually, you will wake up at 7:05. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. When would curfew be?" Harry wanted to know.

"Curfew is at 7:30. By the way, just call me Helga. I'm the Healer at the school, so I'm familiar with everyone here."

"Thank you." Harry strolled down the corridor, and absentmindedly peeked through the door, not wanting to take any risks.

* * *

Please review and give feedback! I appreciate it! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning of the Year Feast

**Chapter 3**

 **The Beginning of the Year Feast**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter (obviously).**

 **Dialogue:** "text"

 **Thoughts:** _text_

 **Spells: _text_**

 **Parseltongue:** :text:

 **A/N: This story is going to be on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time while I figure out my plotline and because I'm starting a different story. Thank you to my reviewers, favorites, and followers!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Harry tiredly woke up to the sound of the musical harps that were surrounding his bedroom door. Casting a quick _Tempus_ using his elm, walnut, and white river monster spine wand, he realized that it was 7:50. He remembered Helga's warning, so he quickly threw on his school robes and took off for the Great Hall. As he pushed open the door, he was relieved to see that it was only 7:55, meaning he had five minutes to spare.

Helga stood up, "Hadrian, stand outside and wait for the other first-years to arrive please. I'll be there shortly." Harry quickly walked out and found that, in the few short seconds he was in the Great Hall, the entrance was flooded with the other nine first-years.

Helga briskly strolled towards the doors once her small "First-Years Arrived" button started glowing green, and started here welcome speech, "Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding! Please wait here temporarily as we prepare for your Sorting. It will begin in approximately 5 minutes." She walked back into the Great Hall and closed the doors as eight of the first-years started speculating about what the Great Hall might look like. Only two people didn't join in this speculation: One was Harry and the other was unfamiliar. He had sandy-blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. His higher cheekbones gave him an aristocratic look and he was at least 5'7", towering over Harry's shorter 5'4" height.

He walked up to Harry, and put up privacy shields, "Hello. I'm Myrddin Emrys. What is your name?"

Harry was thrilled to be able to meet Merlin, and stammered, "I'm Hadrian Peverell. You can call me Harry though, I don't care. Of course, if you prefer Hadrian you can call me that instead. It's really your choice. I-"

Myrddin looked amused at Harry's stammering, and Harry turned red in embarrassment. To spare him further embarrassment, he said, "Okay, Harry. I understand."

Harry peeked out at Myrddin from under his eyelashes, wondering how such a tall child could possibly be a first-year.

"Which House do you want to be Sorted into, Harry?" Myrddin inquired, curious.

"I'm not sure. I like all of them, but I would prefer being in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Harry replied.

"I'm almost certain that I'm going to go to Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin is a great family friend, after all," Myrddin reasoned.

"Is he really? What is your wand made of?" Harry wanted to know.

"I have two wands. My favorite is the english oak, yew, and basilisk horn wand, with thin strips of basilisk skin embedded onto the wood. It's 14 inches and unyielding. My second wand's blackthorn and elm woods, also with basilisk horn and the thin strips of basilisk skin. It's 13 and a half inches with unbending flexibility. What is your wand made of?"

"I have five wands-"

"FIVE?!"

"Yes, five. My favorite is probably my hornbeam and nundu heartstring wand. It's-"

"NUNDU HEARTSTRING?!"

"May I finish before any interruptions occur?"

"Yes, of course. I apologize."

"As I was saying, my hornbeam and nundu heartstring wand is 14 inches long with an unyielding flexibility. My second favorite is probably what I'd dub as the Ravenclaw wand because it has a small blue sapphire and an eagle carved onto it. It is an elm and walnut wood wand with white river monster spine core, 13 and a half inches, and an unbending flexibility. The Slytherin wand has a snake carved onto it and is rowan and yew wood with basilisk horn core, 13 inches with an unyielding flexibility as well. The Hufflepuff wand has a badger and it's chestnut and willow wood with unicorn hair core, 12 and a half inches with a stiff flexibility. Last but not least, I have a Gryffindor wand which has a lion carved onto it. It's English oak and ebony wood with thunderbird tail feather, 12 inches, and rigid flexibility. Soooo, yeah."

"Who made your wands, Harry?"

"Professor Slytherin did."

"Oh? From what I remember, you're the first student that's not his family that he made wands for."

"I know. Professor Ravenclaw told me that when she passed by the office."

"What's your familiar, Harry?"

"I have four. One's an earth phoenix, another a fire phoenix, one more a water phoenix, and the last is an air phoenix."

"FOUR PHOENIXES!" Myrddin screeched.

"Yes. Now quiet down. It's about 8:00 now," Harry sighed, exasperated.

As if summoned, Helga opened the doors and saw that Hadrian and Myrddin were becoming friends and smiled. Salazar had told her that Myrddin dislike having friends. _Only the person with the staff could become Myrddin's friend_ , she mused.

"Welcome to the Great Hall! Everyone, follow me now." Harry followed the other first-years as Rowena started calling the students' names.

"Adams, Azmia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blake, Alvis!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crawford, Cedric!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Davis, Eva!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Emrys, Myrddin!" At his name, Myrddin confidently strode forward, and Salazar leaned forward to see his nephew's Sorting.

* * *

 **Sopho's POV**

After the child placed me on his head, I was trapped inside a dark, gloomy room.

I asked, "Er… Myrddin Emrys, you're supposed to let me understand your personalities, which I will then use to judge where you should be put. Can you please let me inside of your mind now?"

 _Sure_ , Myrddin thought. I suddenly found myself inside an endless pit of fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPP! PLEASE STOPPPPPPPP! I'LL PUTTTTT YOUUUU INNNN SSLLYYYYYYYYTHERIINNNNNNNNN! JUSTTT STOPPPPPP!"

 _I think I like this position_ , the evil person thought.

"NOOOOO! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE! I'MMMMMMM BEGGING YOUUUUU!"

 _Fine,_ Myrddin humphed. I then found myself inside the room again.

"SLYTHERIN!"

 _At least I made a new friend,_ I thought to myself.

"Will you visit me?" I asked, hopeful.

"No," Myrddin deadpanned. I slouched on the stool, hurt.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

For a minute, nobody moved. Then another minute passed. And another. By now, Myrddin had already sat at his House table. Then, the Slytherin table exploded. The said table bursted with applause and everyone there jumped up and down, all etiquette forgotten.

Myrddin then winked at Harry so discreetly that Harry thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Myrddin watched, amused, as Harry rubbed his eyes. Once Harry had opened his eyes again, Myrddin winked again and tilted his head towards Rowena.

Just then, Rowena called, "Peverell, Hadrian." Harry gently placed the Hat onto his head and let it do its magic.

* * *

 **Sopho's POV**

 _Hello, Hat,_ the child thought. I found myself trapped in a small and cozy dormitory with windows that outlooked the landscape outside. The walls were a nice beige and the bedding had the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Well, hello again, Harry Potter."

 _I-_ , Harry panicked.

"Don't worry. I won't give your secrets away. You are much more pleasant than Myrddin. I'm not saying anymore about that. If you could open your mind a bit more, I'd have an easier job deciding on your House."

 _Alright_ , the student sighed. I soon found myself in a small garden with a fountain, a beach, the middle of the mountains, and a forest.

"Uh… You are loyal and kind to your friends and family. While you don't trust very easily, Hufflepuff would be good for you. Intelligent and wise, you also have eidetic memory, which is Ravenclaw's most prized gift. So Ravenclaw is definitely a yes. You are brave and courageous, but not brash or reckless. Still, Gryffindor could work for you. Last but not least, you are very ambitious and sometimes cunning, which makes Slytherin a good choice too. Since you seem to fit in all of the choices, you will still be UNDECIDED!"

"Will you visit me sometime?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone was silent, as with Myrddin.

Then, Godric's voice cut through the silence, "Sopho! What on Earth are you doing?"

"Godric, he's undecided, which means you will have to provide private quarters for him. I suggest a small room overlooking the landscape on the west side of the castle."

"Understood. Well, Mr. Peverell, it seems as if you'll be sitting wherever you want in the Great Hall." Harry comfortably strode towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Myrddin.

"Congrats on doing something that nobody else has ever done before," Myrddin sneered, sarcastically.

Harry shrank back, startled by the way that his new friend had talked.

"Myrddin,-"

"It's Emrys."

"I- Never mind." What the two students didn't realize was that someone was observing them, and was also quite displeased with Myrddin's behavior.

When the last few first-years were Sorted, the Headmasters and Headmistresses stood up.

"To our first-years, welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To our returning students, welcome back!" Godric welcomed warmly.

"Every year, our sixth-years have helped our first-years become accommodated with their new environment for the first month. Sixth-years and first-years, please stay back in the Great Hall after everyone else is dismissed," Helga requested.

"All students will receive their schedules from their Head of Houses. Please wait while we do so. We will not have classes tomorrow, as we would like you to read some of your books before class starts. If you have not yet gotten all of your supplies, this is also your last chance to owl-order them, as classes start the day after tomorrow. We will understand if you don't have your supplies for this week as long as we see that you've owl-ordered yours by tomorrow. If you did not do so, we will be dishing out detentions," Rowena warned.

"Please remember, that in order to be in a successful community with one another and to have an environmentally sound place, that you should treat each other with mutual respect. You do not have to be friends with one another; merely, you have to treat each other respectfully. Violation of this rule includes accusing each other without evidence, any form of bullying, etc. We will also give out punishments that may vary depending on how serious the attack is. None of us will be biased when handing out these punishments, so please do not violate this rule," Salazar stated, giving Myrddin a pointed look.

All four founders sat down and tapped their wands against the "Dinner Out" button. Immediately, food appeared. There were bedfordshire clangers, bangers and mashes, chicken tikka masalas, fish and chips, shepherd's pies, sausages, kippers, pease puddings, steak pie, oysters, clams, Yorkshire pudding, and more! Harry took a little bit of everything as he gobbled it all down, while somehow keeping a perfectly clean face and robes.

Once everyone was done with their dinner, the dessert, which were orange scones, were brought onto the tables, and Harry eagerly grabbed one. When he was about to reach for a second one, he realized that there were no more left! He then concluded that everyone was only able to grab one helping of dessert. Then, the founders distributed the schedules to the other students.

While all of the other years (except for the six-years) were leaving, the founders pulled Harry aside.

"We wonder if you'd like for us to privately teach you?" Helga inquired.

"Yes, please."

"Of course. Here is your new schedule," Rowena provided.

* * *

 **All Classes**

 **Potions, Offensive and Defensive Magic - Headmaster Slytherin (Office)**

 **Latin - Headmistress Ravenclaw (Meet at Office)**

 **Herbology, Astronomy - Headmistress Hufflepuff (Meet at Office)**

 **Charms, Transfiguration - Headmaster Gryffindor (Office)**

 **Sunday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Latin**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Latin**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Offensive and Defensive Magic**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Potions**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

 **Monday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Offensive and Defensive Magic**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Offensive and Defensive Magic**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Potions**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Transfiguration**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Astronomy**

 **Tuesday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Potions**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Potions**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Transfiguration**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Herbology**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

 **Wednesday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Transfiguration**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Transfiguration**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Herbology**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Charms**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Astronomy**

 **Thursday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Herbology**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Herbology**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Charms**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Latin**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

 **Friday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Charms**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Charms**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Latin**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Latin**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Astronomy**

 **Saturday**

 **7:05 - 7:15 Wake Up**

 **7:20 - 8:20 Study Hall**

 **8:30 - 9:30 Breakfast**

 **9:40 - 10:40 Magical Etiquette**

 **10:50 - 11:50 Magical Etiquette**

 **12:00 - 1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10 - 2:10 Latin**

 **2:20 - 3:20 Offensive and Defensive Magic**

 **3:30 - 4:30 Free Period**

 **4:40 - 5:40 Study Hall**

 **5:50 - 6:50 Dinner**

 **7:00 - 7:30 Curfew**

 **7:35 - 8:35 Study Hall**

 **8:40 - 9:00 Bedtime**

* * *

"Why do I have so many Latin blocks," Harry whined.

"You're lucky we're giving you this opportunity, and now your whining? Do you realize how lucky you are?" Salazar spoke, sardonically.

"I apologize. May I go with the other students?"

"Alright," Salazar dismissed. Harry quickly walked to the group of first-years and waited for the Headmasters' and Headmistresses' directions.

"Sixth-years, please wait for one of the first-years to choose you. Remember that if you don't get chosen, it isn't because that you are incompetent; there are merely more sixth-years than first-years," Helga directed. Harry immediately went towards Celeste Hufflepuff, Helga's niece.

"Hello, Peverell. Do you have anything you want me to call you by?" she asked.

"I really don't care, but you could call me Harry instead of Hadrian," Harry responded.

"Of course." Helga watched as her niece chatted with Harry and smiled. Celeste had always been chatty and was usually disliked because of it. Seeing someone willingly come up to her would be a huge contribution to Celeste's self-esteem.

After Helga had told them to find a partner, Myrddin had formed a plan to use Celeste Hufflepuff as a way of gaining Headmistress Hufflepuff's brownie points. Once he'd gotten there, he was envious to see Harry already talking with Celeste and her laughing at whatever he was saying.

Thus, he decided to find another relative of the founders when he realized that the only people he were able to get were the two outcasts of the school: Claudia Nottebert and Mallory Wesley. He finally chose Claudia because she was the better-looking, more intelligent, and kinder of the two.

"Hallo, Emrys! May I call you Myrddin?" Claudia asked, bubbling with excitement at getting to make a new friend. She never did understand why she was an outcast. She did try to make friends but everyone turned her away, and Claudia was always hurt.

"I suppose so," Myrddin groaned at the prospect of having this chatty person be his guide.

"Thank you, Myrddin. May I ask you two questions?" Claudia questioned.

"You have one left," Myrddin sighed.

"Do you know why people always seem to hate me so much? Is it because I try to help people and then try too hard? Or is it because I'm too chatty?" Claudia asked sadly.

"That was three questions, not one. By the way, both," Myrddin deadpanned.

"Oh, I see."

Once everyone was settled with a partner, Godric stood up and announced, "It is past curfew, so please get settled into your own rooms now. Mr. Peverell, please follow Rowena." Harry left with Rowena into the western part of the castle, where she led him to a tapestry of the Hogwarts crest and a door with the four animals carved onto the knob.

"You will have to set your own means of security measures on the room. The possible security measures you can have on the tapestry is listed on small booklet that will be on the table you first see when you walk in. If you ever need something that you cannot get or do, call for a house-elf. However, do not ever abuse this and call them for everything you want," Rowena stated, and then left.

* * *

Harry quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Quickly he saw the booklet and opened it:

* * *

 **All of the Ways to Defend Your Room from Others**

Passwords

Spell Chains

Riddles

Logic Puzzles

Fidelius Charm

Quotes

Fingerprint Sensors

Image Tracing

 **How to Secure the Room**

To create a password, simply state: Password: (Your password). (For example: Password: Room. Your password is Room.)

To start a spell chain, cast the _**Lumos**_ spell and then start your chain. To end the spell chain, cast _**Nox**_. When using the spell chain, omit the _**Lumos**_ and _**Nox**_ spells at the beginning and end of your chain. (For example: Your setup would be _**Lumos-Wingardium Leviosa-Petrificus Totalus-Nox**_. You would only cast _**Wingardium Leviosa-Petrificus Totalus**_ when opening the door.

To use a riddle, say: Riddles.

To use logic puzzles, say: Logic Puzzles.

To use the Fidelius Charm, cast _**Fides**_ and say who you wish to be Secret Keeper.

To use a quote, state: Quote: (Your quote). (For example: Quote: Hi. Your quote would be Hi.)

To start the fingerprint sensor, state: Fingerprint Sensor Start. To use it, tap repeatedly on the part of the tapestry that you want to use the sensor on. To end, state: Fingerprint Sensor End.

To use image tracing, state: Image Tracing Start. To use it, trace the part of the tapestry that you want to use the tracing on. To end, state: Image Tracing End.

 **Note: You may use any combination of these security measures as needed. The tapestry will glow a different color every time a security measure is successfully placed on it. If you only want it to choose a few of your security measures and if you also want it to always use a security measure, state: (Number of Security Measures) Security Measures, including (Security Measure(s) You Always Want it to Use).**

* * *

Harry ran outside and started to create his security measures onto the door.

First, he stated, "Password: Audra, Auguis, Anino, and Aquila." The tapestry started glowing red. Next, he started casting the spell-chain: _**Lumos-Rictusempra-Episkey-Serpensortia-Expecto Patronum-Nox**_. Now, the tapestry glowed silver.

He then said, "Riddles." The tapestry glowed blue.

"Quote: We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." The door glowed green.

"Fingerprint sensor start." Harry repeatedly tapped on the middle of the crest.

When the door glowed yellow, he stated, "Fingerprint sensor end."

"Image tracing start." Harry traced the border of the Hogwarts crest.

When the door glowed gold, he said, "Image tracing end." Right before he was about to cast the Fidelius Charm, he peeked around and made sure that no one was going to be able to hear his actual name.

" _ **Fides Harry James Potter, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor,**_ **and** _**Salazar Slytherin**_ **.** " When this was finished, the tapestry glowed bronze.

"Four security measures, including Fidelius Charm, fingerprint sensor, and spell-chain."

As he wanted to test his security measures, he closed the door shut completely. Almost immediately, the tapestry and the door melted into the castle's walls.

Harry immediately thought of the room, which soon reappeared.

The lion started, "Password please."

"Audra, Anguis, Anino, and Aquila."

"Very well. Please cast your spell chain," the badger requested.

" _ **Rictusempra-Episkey-Serpensortia-Expecto Patronum**_ **.** "

"Last one, fingerprint please," the eagle called for. Harry placed his finger at the center of the tapestry and the tapestry glowed blue.

"Welcome back to your room." Harry turned the knob and started to actually look around his room. The sides of the door had small musical instruments carved onto the wood. The room's walls were periwinkle blue and the room was very large but also very comfortable. On the same wall was a desk, a recliner, and a huge bookshelf in one corner and a fully-stocked potions lab in another. On the opposite wall was a queen-sized bed with mint green bedding and a forest green canopy hanging over the mattress, and a closet. There was a table in the middle of the room that Harry could put anything he wanted. Harry eyed his trunk at the foot of the bed and unlocked the first compartment, where Harry had put his clothing.

Harry swiftly cast, "Unpack." Immediately, all of the clothing in the compartment flew into the closet and neatly organized themselves. He also placed his broomstick next to the closet so that it would be easier for him to grab for Quidditch. Then he unloaded all of books in the series he bought from the bookstore from the second compartment. He then opened the 3rd compartment and placed a stack of about thirty feet of parchment in the left hand corner of the desk and his quill set in the right hand corner of the desk. He also framed and hung his schedule in front of his desk. Then, he walked over to the windows near his desk that overlooked the valley and placed his telescope set (from the fourth compartment) next to the windows.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is going to be on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time while I figure out my plotline and because I'm starting a different story. If anyone has any ideas for how to continue this story, please PM or comment your idea.** **Thank you to my reviewers, favorites, and followers!**

 **Occamy**


End file.
